


Thin Ice

by geminiangel



Series: 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Written for the 2017 NCIS Holiday Holidays Advent Challenge over at https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com





	Thin Ice

Dec 22: Ice skating

"I don't ice skate." That should be firm enough, he thought.

"It's easy."

"No. It's not. It causes broken ankles, legs, tailbones, elbows, wrists…"

"I won't let you fall." He coaxed.

"No, you won't. Because I'm not ice skating."

"You move so easily and when you dance… I love to watch you move." And there it was, he knelt to lace up the skates.

Tony growled at the nurse who insisted he get into the wheelchair. He just wanted out of here. He grudgingly took the crutches she handed him. Tony realized it wasn't really her fault and managed an apologetic smile. There was only one person responsible.

Gibbs stepped back quickly. When he offered to help Tony out of the wheelchair, the younger man had actually snarled at him. It was not an angry look, but an actual teeth-bared, animalistic snarl. He let the nurse assist Tony and with a thank-you to the amused woman, he walked around the car. Getting in, he started the engine. "Tony…"

"No."

"I'm sorry…"

"Not one more word."

"Tony, please…" Yep. It was a definite, real, authentic snarl. In a way it reminded him of that bobcat he and his dad had treed in Stillwater. "Babe…"

"Jethro, I have a green cast on my ankle because the idiot technician thought it was festive and didn't order plain white."

Gibbs winced. "It…"

Tony continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "I have a brace on my knee, again."

Jethro shuddered. He thought it was a romantic idea to take Tony skating at Rockefeller Center. Who would have thought Tony had never learned to skate and was so clumsy on ice? He had let go of Tony to help the two women the younger man had knocked over to their feet. He had left him holding on to the railing for heaven's sake. "I…"

"And my butt hurts where I bruised my tailbone when you… Let… Me… Fall!"

On second thought, maybe the snarling was the better option. Jethro wisely drove the rest of the way home in silence.


End file.
